


Puppuccino

by fangs444faes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Starbucks, Subspace, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs444faes/pseuds/fangs444faes
Summary: Zagreus can have a little Starbucks, as a treat :)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. No Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFlare/gifts).



> So this is inspired by a tiktok I saw by @chrissychlapecka and started off as a joke, and then I thought "hmm, what if sexy?"
> 
> I need subby dogboy Zag content in my life and it seems I will have to provide my own food. There is more to come after this.
> 
> Also I wanna thank @ItFlare for motivating me to write / post 🖤
> 
> This is my first time posting something like this. Hope it doesn't suck!

It had been a long day for Zagreus. Thanatos could read him fairly easily by now, though it didn't take much to see how pent up he was after having had to sit down and be quiet for so long. He was practically vibrating with all his suppressed energy, bouncing his leg, playing with his hair and generally squirming in his seat. Thanatos had given him something to fidget with, but it only kept his interest for so long, seeing as he'd been using it during the entire meeting. He took a mental note to bring more than one next time.

Thanatos was often quiet when they drove, but he would usually respond to Zagreus if he spoke to him. And today, Zagreus had a lot to say. Every other moment he would find something to point out or comment on, be it a building, a cloud or most recently, a dog on a walk.

"Hey Than, look at the dog!" Zagreus gestured somewhere out the window, staring in the direction of a golden retriever on a walk that Thanatos caught in his peripheral. "Did you look?"

"Yes, Zagreus. Very cute." Thanatos said in a neutral tone. He gave Zagreus an intentional once over before returning his attention to the road. "Though, not as cute as you."

He smirked when Zagreus opened his mouth to respond, only to giggle sheepishly. Exactly the reaction he'd expected.

As much as Zagreus craved the positive attention of being complimented, he never quite knew what to do with it when he got it. Which is precisely why Thanatos tried to do it often. Flustered Zagreus was truly a sight to behold, in his opinion. Unfortunately, he was driving and couldn't properly appreciate it.

Not so subtly, Zagreus placed his hand on the center console, watching him with pleading eyes. It didn't take long for Thanatos to take the hint, removing one hand from the wheel and placing it atop his boyfriend's, lacing their fingers together. Zagreus hummed happily to himself, bouncing a little in his seat. Thanatos wondered if he was aware how endearing he was - how genuinely he meant what he'd said.

After a few blocks of quiet hand holding, he noticed a Starbucks up ahead. The thought of coffee was appealing, though his mind wandered to ideas that were too good to pass up. And so, he decided to take a detour in that moment, pulling into the drive thru with a ghost of a smirk.

"Than?" Zagreus tilted his head in curiosity.

"Hush, Zag." Thanatos eyed him intently, bringing his hand up to kiss it. "Be a good boy."

Closing his mouth, Zagreus found himself sitting up a little straighter, gripping the edge of his seat as he watched Thanatos roll the window down and look over the menu while the employee spoke. He did his typical order of a black coffee, something sweet and decaf for Zagreus, and asked for water presumably also for Zagreus, who he believed did not drink enough of it, but the last part had him stumped.

"And a puppuccino, please."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Zagreus pondered why Than would order something like that. They had three dogs who weren't keen on sharing, so he doubted it was for them. His curiosity almost made him ask, but he remembered what Than had told him.

_Be a good boy._

He really wanted to be good. Reaching up instinctively to touch his neck, he almost whined when he recalled taking his collar off for the meeting. It didn't scream professional, quite frankly. Regardless, the missing weight was very noticeable, and oddly disconcerting. Zagreus pressed his lips closed tighter to keep from making any embarrassing sounds.

Thanatos seemed to notice his distress and reached over to place a hand on his thigh, squeezing for reassurance as he pulled up to the next window.

"Patience, puppy."

The endearment gave Zagreus a rush like no coffee ever could. Ironically, he recalled Thanatos saying explicitly that he was _not_ to have caffeine.

 _"You're anxious enough as it is."_ He would say.

Zag could not disagree with that sentiment.

When the barista handed Thanatos the order, he thanked them before seemingly remembering something else.

"Could I get some napkins?"

Zagreus could not hold in his sigh, making Than chuckle quietly. Personally, Zag did not see what was so funny.

Once Thanatos was satisfied, he drove off and turned into the barren parking lot, picking a spot near the back.

Unsure what they were stopping for, Zagreus looked on inquisitively. He didn't dare speak, not having been told to. All he could think of in the moment was _be a good boy_.

Zagreus watched closely as Thanatos took the cup of whipped cream and scooped a bit of it onto his finger, offering it to his lover.

Unthinkingly, he swiped his tongue out to lap up the sweetness.

"You did so well today, staying still and quiet." Thanatos praised. "Looks to me like you earned this. Isn't that right, pup?"

Wait, _earned_...?  
Pup... puppuccino... 

**_Oh..._ **

Eyes widening in realization, it took a moment to process before Zagreus let out a whine, nodding his head in agreement. Thanatos leaned over him to undo his seatbelt before speaking into his ear.

"Sit on your knees, facing me."

Zagreus immediately moved to comply, watching with rapt interest as Thanatos pulled something out of his bag and presented it to him.

His collar.

"Want this?"

Zagreus whined, affirmative. His breath hitched in his throat when Thanatos reached over and wrapped it around his neck, securing the buckle and slipping two fingers underneath, tugging lightly to test the tightness.

He practically moaned, blushing slightly at his own reaction.

"You really enjoy this." Thanatos thought aloud, stroking his hair and chuckling when he leaned into it. "Do you like being my good boy, Zag?"

His response came in the form of nuzzling into Thanatos's hand, humming happily. Thanatos indulged him for a while, carding his fingers through the dark waves and stroking his cheek before running his thumb over Zag's lips and pulling away slowly. Zagreus tried to chase his hands with his head, watching Thanatos expectantly.

"Does puppy want his treat?"

Zagreus tilted his head and whined, propping his hands up on the armrest. When Thanatos offered the cup to him, he tried to grab it, but Than pulled back, shaking his head.

"No paws."

The cup was presented to him again with Thanatos giving him a smug, amused look. Grabbing the cup he realized would not do much to make it easier, as there was no spoon. Why would there be, considering what it was meant for. It was wide enough for a dog's snout to fit nicely, less so his face. Glancing up at Thanatos with a blush, his expression told him that was the point.

Leaning forward, he started to slowly lap at the fluffy treat, already getting some on his nose and face. It was cold and wet on his skin, and he had to resist the urge to wipe it away when it began dripping down the sides of his mouth. When he lifted his head to lick his lips, Thanatos placed a firm hand on the back of his head and pushed him back down somewhat abruptly, making him yelp and getting him even more messy.

"Don't be shy." he teased, weaving his fingers into Zag's silky locks.

Zagreus whimpered, closing his eyes and licking up the cool cream with ignited vigor, the warmth of his mouth making it melt slightly and dribble down his chin. He'd stopped trying to prevent the inevitable, allowing himself to sloppily indulge. Thanatos stroked his hair as he did so, offering words of encouragement.

"That's my boy. Such a good listener." Thanatos cooed. "You look so precious like this. Let me see your face."

Sitting up slightly, Zagreus looked up at Thanatos and panted. He could feel the sticky residue on his skin, fully aware that he must look a mess. He couldn't tell if the flush he felt in his cheeks was from embarrassment or excitement - perhaps a healthy mixture.

Sparing a glance at the cup, he realized he was already more than halfway done, and he'd gotten some on the center console. Thanatos hummed in amusement, using his fingers to wipe some from his chin and tapped his lips to warn him before entering his mouth.

"Adorable." he admired, watching Zagreus lave at him with a reddened face and lips. "Want me to feed you?"

Zag's body did an excited, full-body wiggle, curling his fingers into half fists and pawing at Thanatos's wrist as if to take hold of it. Taking his fingers from Zag's mouth, he went to scoop some of the whipped cream out of the cup, offering it up to the eager pup. Without hesitation, Zag was lapping it up, his warm tongue in stark contrast to the cold cream on his skin.

Thanatos became progressively more careless with his ministrations, occasionally "missing" Zag's mouth and letting it smear across his cheek or spill onto his lap or down the front of his shirt. Though at this point, Zagreus was past the point of caring, happily taking what he was offered each time.

By the time the cup was empty, Zagreus looked both blissed out and disheveled, panting lightly and grinning up at Thanatos.

"What a messy boy." Thanatos mused, patting him on his slightly cleaner cheek.

Reaching into the bag he'd been given, Thanatos grabbed some napkins and casually wiped off his own hands as well as the car, pointedly ignoring Zagreus's unkempt state. When he turned his attention back to him, it was to offer him sips of water.

"You did so well for me." He cooed, stroking his hair. "We're about ten minutes from the house. Think you can stay like this for that long?"

Zagreus thought to himself, focusing on the sticky wetness seeping through his clothes and drying on his skin. It was a little uncomfortable now that he paid attention to it, but somehow it felt better to have a new sensation to focus on after what felt like hours of _sitting still_. That was an exaggeration of course - Thanatos always did remind him he had trouble with keeping track of time - but the discomfort offered an oddly soothing aspect.

Looking up at Thanatos, he nodded, feeling content to stay silent for the time being.

"Good boy, Zag."


	2. Make a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I finally managed to finish. It's also a lot longer than the first part, so hopefully that makes up for my lateness.
> 
> This is also the first time that I'm posting "real" smut so I hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~

The drive home had been much more tolerable than it had previously felt, Zagreus finding himself able to relax with Thanatos keeping one hand in his hair the whole way. He managed to stay in his hazy headspace from earlier, soothing his fidgetiness as well as the static in his brain from before. He'd been given his drink to hold, sipping at it to cool him off after what had happened.

Currently, Zagreus was sitting on a pillow on his knees in the middle of their bedroom. He faced the doorway that was left ajar only slightly, allowing him to hear Thanatos on the other side. Before leaving him, his lover had stripped him bare - save for the collar - and kissed him on the forehead, praising his good behavior.

Thanatos had instructed him to wait, promising to return shortly. Zagreus found waiting to be difficult, but he always tried his best, especially where Than was involved. It seemed to pay off for him when he obeyed, and his boyfriend usually tried to make it a little easier on him. Knowing how easily Zagreus got overwhelmed with anticipation and the like, he'd given him Mort - a small stuffed mouse - for him to hold.

Mort doubled as a way to communicate nonverbally, as he had a squeaker inside. Three consecutive, rapid squeaks meant Zagreus needed to stop immediately. Though at the moment, he was fully content to hold the toy, gently rubbing the felt ears between his fingers. Hearing the footfall of Thanatos approaching, Zagreus perked up, trying his best to contain himself when he came through the door. Thanatos smirked down at him as he shifted in his spot, looking eagerly up at his Master and cocking his head curiously at the mysterious bag he brought with him.

"So patient today, even after all that sugar." He teased, reaching down to ruffle Zag's hair. "Checking in?"

Zagreus gave a solitary squeak from Mort, letting Than know he was doing just fine.

"Good. Then let's begin." Than said before walking behind him. "Don't turn around."

They were at a point in their relationship where Zagreus trusted him to know what he could and couldn't handle, but keeping him clueless had him wrinkling his nose in frustration, listening for any telling sounds. Soon, Thanatos came up behind him and reached over to strap on his head harness. He had removed the gag, leaving straps fastened under his chin and in an upside down Y shape over the top half of his face. He could feel the soft fluff of the ears sitting atop his head, clipped onto the straps at the top.

Slowly and methodically, Thanatos put on the rest of his gear, kissing down his arms before putting on his wrist cuffs and caressing his sides before trailing down to his ankles. They matched the red faux leather of his collar, the black fur lining sitting comfortably secure against his skin. Zagreus sighed at the touches, resisting the urge to crawl into Than's lap as his wrists were clipped together behind his back, Mort still cradled safely in his palm.

When two fingers tapped his lips, he opened his mouth to allow them entry, sucking on instinct. Thanatos wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him firmly against his chest - causing Zagreus to notice he had removed his shirt - as he spoke directly into his ear from behind.

"I saw you biting your nails in the meeting, you know." Thanatos punctuated his statement with a biting kiss to his neck, making him whimper. "Poor puppy can't keep anything out of his mouth, it seems."

Zagreus squeaked when the fingers pushed deeper into his mouth, making his eyes sting as he nearly gagged. 

"Let's put it to good use then, shall we?"

Abruptly, the fingers were pulled from his mouth, making spit dribble down his chin. They moved between his legs and started teasing his entrance without warning. The arm around him disappeared momentarily, only to return with a clothespin being tapped against his nose.

"Tongue out." He instructed, making Zagreus whimper and shake his head, knowing full well what would happen if he did. There was a sudden smack against his thigh, making him yelp. "Don't make me say it again."

The hit was not nearly as hard as it could've been, serving as a warning more than an intent to inflict pain.

Reluctantly, he obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut when the clothespin clamped down on his tongue, keeping his mouth hanging open to accommodate it. He panted as Thanatos finally began pressing both his fingers into him at the same time, combined with his tongue slowly going numb around the clamp. Whenever he moaned particularly enthusiastically, he drooled into his lap and onto his excited cock.

As he was being scissored open, Thanatos brought another clothespin out, clipping it to his nipple quicker than he could register what was happening. Zagreus cried out, breathing hard through his nose.

"One more, alright?" Thanatos said before clamping the third pin onto his other nipple while he mewled and squirmed. "There we are. That's my boy."

Zagreus let out a sound between a whine and an "arf", indignant as he could make it, as if to complain. Thanatos hummed against his neck before bearing down on a particularly good spot, making him keen and rock his hips against it.

"Barking at me before your tail is in, hm?" Thanatos teased, twisting and curling his fingers inside him. "Maybe you don't even need it…"

Zagreus shook his head wildly, whining in protest. He'd been craving this since they'd been in the car - since they'd been sitting in the boardroom, even. But those weren't his most appropriate of fantasies.

He'd kept picturing himself kneeling under the table in front of Than, his Master's hand gripping his hair and guiding his mouth over his cock. That would've made him feel a lot more productive.

"Tell me how much you want it." Thanatos spoke smoothly, removing his fingers torturously slow. 

Zagreus gave the whiniest bark he could muster, already missing the stretch of the fingers. 

"Again."

Than looped a finger in the ring on his collar and spun it around, pulling his head back against his chest. He looked pleadingly up at his lover and barked again, three more times.

"Come on, Zag. Tell me how you feel."

The cold, wet sensation of lubed up metal pressed carefully against his hole, making him shiver and moan. Nuzzling the side of his face into Than, he kept barking, ignoring the way it made him drool with the clip still on his tongue. Eventually, he felt the plug pressing against the ring of muscle, turning his persistent yapping into pitiful whimpers.

"Good boy… good." Thanatos praised, tilting his head and kissing down his jaw.

With a choked gasp, the plug had finally slid all the way inside, making Zag feel inexplicable relief with its weight. His thoughts were growing even hazier in the best way, only able to focus on what he was feeling, and how much he wanted to please Than.

They sat there for a long moment, Thanatos running his hand through Zag's hair and mumbling praise into his skin, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck. Eventually, Thanatos unclipped his wrists and tugged on his collar to make him go on all fours, attaching a chain leash to the ring. It was then that Zag realized Than had stripped down almost entirely, save for black boxer briefs.

"Come, pup." Than picked up the pillow Zagreus had been kneeling on and guided him in the direction of their bed, glancing back to watch as he followed.

He sat down on the edge and put the pillow back down in front of him, gesturing for Zagreus to kneel on it and eyeing him closely as he did so. Zagreus stared wide-eyed up at him, waiting patiently with Mort in his lap, held carefully away from where he was steadily drooling from the clothespin.

"Let's get this out of the way." He said, watching the anxiety flash through Zag's eyes when he grabbed the pin. His whole body shuddered when it was pulled off, eyes watering as he whined. Thanatos took pity on him for a moment, petting his hair to calm him. "I know. I know."

After a moment, he ran his hand down over his cheek before grabbing Zag's tongue where the clip had been, watching as he shivered and shied away from the touch. Perfect.

"So sensitive already." He used his other hand to stroke Zagreus's hair again. "Keep your mouth open for me."

Zagreus watched curiously as Thanatos wiped his fingers off thoroughly with a washcloth and reached into the bag he'd brought, taking out a bottle of caramel sauce. He opened the cap and squeezed a small amount onto the inside of his wrist before licking it off, looking thoughtful.

"Seems to have cooled down enough." He said, pouring some onto his clean fingers. "You tell me."

And with that, Zagreus had a mouthful of very warm caramel, moaning happily around the fingers feeding it to him. Thanatos pushed the three digits into his mouth and watched Zagreus struggle to clean them off, choking slightly when he brushed the back of his throat. Pulling out momentarily, he smeared the caramel around on Zagreus's face, making him whimper. When he pushed back in, he made him gag, tears welling up in his eyes. His face was red and shiny with the warm, sugary substance mixed with his spit.

"How's it feel, pup?"

The heat on his overly sensitive tongue sent jolts of pleasure through him as Than's fingers brushed over it, back and forth. As the sticky residue cooled on his face, it served as a distraction from the numbness growing in his chest. Seeing as his lips were currently occupied, he gave Mort a quick squeak, closing his eyes and enjoying his mouth being used.

Thanatos hummed, dragging his nails over Zag's tongue as he removed his fingers again. Zagreus pouted up at him, watching him wipe his fingers off again before grabbing the bottle once more.

"Keep your mouth open and your tongue out." He instructed, watching how quickly Zagreus obeyed before pouring the caramel directly onto his tongue, aiming for the spot the pin had been.

Zagreus shivered, moaning as it slowly spilled over the sides and down his front, dripping onto his chest and into his lap, some landing on his half-hard cock. When Thanatos stopped pouring, he put the bottle down on their nightstand before grabbing another item. Upon realizing what it was, the excitement went straight between his legs.

"Since you've got your mouth full, I won't make you beg for this one."

Thanatos pointed the nozzle and sprayed a copious amount of whipped cream onto his tongue as well, the cold contrasting with the temperature of the caramel. The fingers were back, pushing it all further into his mouth and mixing the sugars together with each thrust. Once again, melted cream poured down the sides of his mouth, and this time, Thanatos was determined to make an even bigger mess of him, rubbing it into his face as well. With his other hand he clumsily sprayed more onto Zagreus, starting at his mouth and moving to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, tossing the bottle to the side.

"All those good manners and you still love to be wrecked by me." Thanatos teased, smearing the whipped cream around on his face as he whimpered in utter delight. Once satisfied, he presented his palm to Zag. "Be a good boy and clean this mess up."

Zagreus eagerly busied himself with licking up the leftover cream, watching Than as he did so. When Zag went to suck on his fingers, Than took the opportunity to gag him, enjoying his pup's determination even as he did so. Once he had gotten up all the visible mess, Thanatos pulled away from his mouth to hastily wipe off his hand again. A whine escaped Zagreus's throat when Than pulled himself out of his briefs, grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him forward.

"Don't you dare close that mouth." Than spoke into his ear, tapping his dick against Zag's tongue before pushing past his lips, slow and steady.

Zagreus looked up at Than and whimpered needily, pupils blown wide. Thanatos sighed as he went deeper, biting his lip when he made Zagreus gag again.

"That's it." He soothed, running a hand through his hair as he pulled back slightly, allowing Zagreus to adjust. "You've been waiting all day for this, haven't you?"

Before Zagreus could respond at all, Thanatos thrusted into his mouth, choking him on his dick.

"Such a pretty mouth for such a pretty boy." He cooed, wiping at the tears forming in Zag's eyes. "Brace yourself."

A shiver ran down Zagreus's spine, doing his best to keep his jaw slack and his throat relaxed before Thanatos was thrusting into his mouth much harder. He couldn't help gagging initially, squeezing his eyes shut and doing his best to breathe through his nose.

"Relax, pup." Than spoke softly, a stark contrast to his current actions. "You can take it."

Zagreus used one hand to paw at Than's leg, daring to look up into his eyes. Thanatos groaned and grabbed the sides of his head harness, pushing and pulling him against his dick with the newfound leverage. Now Zagreus was drooling for a whole different reason, reveling in the weight of the cock on his tongue and the pressure behind his head from the straps of his harness. Tears streamed down his face as he looked blearily up at Thanatos.

"You know what someone told me the other day?" Than asked him, slightly breathless as he continued fucking his face. "They said you seemed a lot calmer since we've been together. More responsible, too." He huffed out a pleased laugh. "I've never been so proud. To know I trained you so well that everyone else can see it too. But  _ this _ …" Thanatos pushed himself deep as he could down Zagreus's throat, holding his head in place and staring him down. "This is for my eyes only."

Zagreus choked loudly, tapping on Than's leg with his fist to be released. When he was let go, he pulled off, coughing and gasping and feeling more than a little proud of himself. He pawed Than's knee, earning him a scratch behind the furry, pointed ears atop his head. Thanatos allowed him to catch his breath, brushing stray hair out of his eyes.

"Want some water, pup?"

Zagreus nodded, nuzzling into Thanatos's hand and enjoying the brief respite he was given. A straw was presented to him and he took long, slow sips, washing away the saltiness as well as some of the sweetness still left in his mouth.

"Anything else?" Thanatos asked, getting that overprotective look he tended to have when he thought he'd been rough. When Zagreus shook his head, Than smiled at him, leaning in to kiss the top of his head. "Good."

Thanatos took the moment of closeness to remove both clothespins from his nipples, running his hands over Zag's arms when he let out a startled cry, whimpering in pain.

"It's alright, puppy." He spoke into his hair, giving him another kiss. "It'll feel better soon enough."

Taking the leash in hand again, Thanatos guided Zagreus onto the bed, to which he went without protest. He found his sub to be very pliant on most occasions, though in that moment Zag was especially willing to be positioned however Than pleased. Today he was laid on his back over a plush towel on the bed, knees bent and legs spread wide with his arms stretched over them, wrist cuffs connected to the ones at his ankles to hold the position.

Zagreus stared up at him with a combination of unabashed desire and absolute trust. The flush in his sticky, wet face ran all the way down to his chest, looking ruined already. Leaning back on his heels, Thanatos took in the view, removing the last of his clothing and securing the leash around his wrist. He tugged slightly, tilting Zag's head with the motion.

"Beautiful."

If possible, Zagreus seemed to blush even deeper. It didn't seem to Than as if Zag was convinced, and he was determined to make him understand how he felt. Placing gentle kisses along Zagreus's abdomen, he watched his face as his lover panted and moaned breathily. When he reached his chest, Than grazed his teeth lightly over a nipple, making Zag gasp.

"You already know I'm not much of a sweet tooth." he spoke in a low voice, licking around the reddened nub. "But you are the exception, of course."

Thanatos busied himself with sucking and nipping at Zag's chest, making the pinned down pup arch his back and moan, letting slip a few excited barks. Alternating between each side, he ran his tongue over pink flesh, using his hands to pinch and scratch and occasionally stopping to sink his teeth in. Zagreus writhed helplessly beneath him, making the chain of the leash jingle as he whimpered pitifully and watched himself being marked up.

A high-pitched yelp sounded through the room when Thanatos decided to bite down directly on his nipple, toying with it between his teeth and tongue. The sensation was painfully overwhelming in all the best ways, his arousal going directly to his throbbing erection. Than looked up at Zag before pulling off, crawling up to hover over his face.

"I haven't even touched your cock yet and you're this hard?" he raised a brow, running his nails down Zag's chest, stopping just before the leaking member laid out against Zag's stomach.

Zagreus shivered, nodding his head in a daze. It was the only reply he could manage in his current state other than squeaking Mort who still sat in his hand. Thanatos hummed, running his finger over the delicate flesh of foreskin.

Reaching between Zag's legs, Than toyed with the plug inside him, giving it a twist that made him arch his back, moaning. Zag didn't notice he had grabbed the caramel again until it was right in front of him, being poured over his chest, aiming for the sensitive areas. When that was done with, he grabbed the whipped cream again and sprayed haphazardly over his chest, distracting Zag while he pulled out the plug.

Of course there was only so much he could do, and Zagreus felt the stretch enough to yelp, though in pleasure more than anything else. His eyes rolled back when Than used one hand to tease his entrance, the other making a mess of his chest and abdomen, flicking at his tingling nipples on occasion. All he could do was squirm under his Master, unable to focus on one particular feeling as he was overwhelmed with sensations.

"Ready, pup?"

As his brain short circuited, Zag did his best to spread his knees apart even wider in response, whining pitifully for more. Zagreus gasped at the feeling of Than pressing his dick against him, letting out excited pants as he pushed in slowly. Thanatos grabbed Zag's side firm as he could with a slippery hand, breathing through his nose once he bottomed out.

They sat together for a moment, Zag's chest heaving as he tried to contain his impatience. With a few methodical flicks of his wrist, Thanatos wrapped the chain of the leash loosely around his forearm, giving it a yank. He leaned in and nipped at Zag's ear, groaning into it.

"Such a  _ good fucking boy _ ." Than breathed, punctuating his statement with a thrust, making Zag squeak and bury his head into Than's neck, getting some of the sugary residue in his hair.

Neither of them seemed to notice it as Thanatos began a punishingly slow pace, making up for it in the severity of his momentum. Each time he moved, the bed frame shook on impact, though it was hard to hear over Zagreus's choked cries in his ear. Burying himself deeper and grinding, Thanatos tugged the leash again.

"Zag,  _ speak _ ."

A shiver ran down Zag's neck and he barked softly in Than's ear, breaking off into a whine as Than started smaller, quicker thrusts, bearing down on him. Thanatos laughed, nipping at his jaw.

"Come now, I know you have plenty to say." He leaned back up, grabbing Zag's thighs with both hands. "Let it out."

Gripping him tight, Thanatos picked up the pace, relishing in the way he began barking between his moans, as well as the way his legs quivered under his hands. Taking his sticky hand, he ran it over Zag's chest sloppily before gripping his dick at the base. Zagreus yelped, watching as Than began to stroke him.

"How's that feel, pup?" Than teased, smirking when Zag yapped his reply. "Feels good?"

Zagreus thrashed his head against the pillow and let out a series of desperate, growly moans, steadily losing more and more function of the human side of his brain. Than didn't bother asking if he was close - he could tell - and he too was finding it harder to hold back hearing and seeing Zag this way.

"You've been so good today." Thanatos praised breathlessly, twisting his fist as he jerked him off. "Couldn't possibly make you wait. Come."

Zagreus just about howled upon the command, arching off the bed as he climaxed. His seed blended slightly with the white of the cream he was covered in, shooting over his chest and he twitched and shook beneath Than. Once he'd gone limp, Thanatos pulled carefully out of him, moving to hover over his face and fisted himself with urgency.

"Open." he said, tapping himself against Zag's slightly parted lips.

Almost automatically, Zagreus let his mouth fall open, sticking out his tongue and shutting his eyes as Thanatos finished over his face and into his mouth.

"Good…  _ fuck _ , good boy, Zag." He tried to keep his composure, fisting a hand in Zag's hair as he rode his own wave of pleasure.

Breathing heavy, Thanatos looked down at his handiwork. Zag had one bright green eye open to look back up at him, mouth still open with stripes of come on his lips, nose and over the eye that remained shut, mingling with the leftover whipped cream that had mostly melted down the sides of his face. Pulling Zag's head back by the harness, he used his sugar saturated hand to rub it all together, enjoying his subdued whimpers. Releasing his harness, Than grabbed his chin.

"Swallow."

His reaction was unthinking when he closed his lips, the tip of his tongue still poking out when he gulped down what landed in his mouth. Than hummed happily, pressing his thumb delicately over his lips.

"Good boy." he said as he stroked his hair with his cleaner hand. "You can relax now."

Zagreus slumped into the mattress, sighing happily as he enjoyed the feeling of being pet. Thanatos kept giving gentle caresses over his arms when he went to unlatch the cuffs from each other, allowing him to move his legs and bend his arms again. He let his hands fall to his sides, curling his toes as he stretched, his brain hardly registering the stiffness in his limbs.

A cool, damp cloth touched his cheek and he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the sensation. Content to lie there, Zagreus let Thanatos take care of him.

"You did  _ so _ well for me, darling." Thanatos spoke softly as he wiped the stickiness from his skin, unbuckling his head harness and slipping it off his head to properly clean him up. "How are you feeling?"

Zagreus's head was hazy and heavy and almost dreamlike, the usual background noise having all but disappeared. He gave Mort a squeak in response, not finding any words in the rather peaceful space of his mind.

Bit by bit, his gear came off. When Than touched the buckle of his collar, Zag whimpered feebly.

"Alright, then." Thanatos mused, taking his hands away. "We can leave it for a  _ little _ longer."

Doing his utmost to clean them both off, Thanatos quickly realized just how big of a mess they had made. Zagreus looked incredibly calm regardless, but they both needed to properly wash off. Some of the sugar had gotten in their hair as well as several other difficult places, and it was getting bothersome now that they'd cooled off.

Thanatos wrapped him up in the towel he was lying on and carried him easily to their bathroom, Zagreus nuzzling his chest and wrapping his arms around his neck. It was only a few steps away from the bed, but Zag hated being left alone under normal circumstances, and  _ especially _ now.

Placing Zagreus on the edge of the tub, Than got to work setting up the bath, running the water while pulling out things to add. The sun was setting outside, giving the room an orange hue that Zagreus found soothing. Thanatos brought him some things to smell, allowing him to choose which ones he liked best. He picked one that smelled like some sort of flowers, but he was still too dazed to sort out which kind. Apparently it was a good choice, because Than kissed him on the nose and said something about it helping him keep calm through the night.

When Thanatos reached for his collar, he pouted, though he made no move to resist.

"I know you like your collar, Zag. But we have to get you in the bath, okay?" Thanatos explained, undoing the buckle to remove it.

Zagreus was in no position to protest, and the water admittedly smelled nice. Thanatos smiled down at him, cupping his face in his hands before kissing him deeply. Zagreus responded with little whimpers each time their lips parted, grabbing Than's wrist and letting the towel slide down his shoulder. Than lifted him with ease and sat down on the edge of the tub, placing him in his lap and holding him as the water ran.

When the tub finally filled up enough, Thanatos carefully placed Zagreus into the water, slipping in behind him and guiding him to lie back against his chest. Zagreus had still not come out of his headspace yet, and Thanatos always liked to make sure to help him come down as positively as possible. Besides, the warmth of the water and his boyfriend's skin on his own was a welcome feeling. As he began washing Zag's hair, he spoke softly to him.

"How are you feeling, Zag?" He repeated his earlier question, hoping to get Zagreus talking.

"Good, Than." he sighed. "Feels nice..."

As Thanatos washed him, he made sure to check in with Zag as he lathered him up with a washcloth. He checked his wrists, ankles and general joints and muscles to be absolutely certain he was alright, taking extra care around the scratches and bite marks. They were superficial, but he didn't want to hurt Zagreus by touching them more than necessary.

Rinsing the suds away made the amber rays of sunlight glimmer against his wet skin, causing Than to pause and admire him.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? He nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss where he'd spoken.

"Not really…" Zag answered, unthinking. "But I'm glad you think so."

Thanatos held him a little tighter, partially to help ground him and also to satisfy his own need to protect him, if only from his doubts. Though he knew it wouldn't help to push the matter, so they stayed in relaxed silence as they sat together in the water. Thanatos usually preferred things rather dark, but not as much as he preferred for Zagreus to be at peace. And so, he shut his eyes and allowed his lover to soak up the sun as much as he could til it began to disappear in the horizon and the water became tepid.

"Love you, Than." Zagreus mumbled sleepily, snuggling into him.

"Love you too, Zag." Thanatos said quietly back, kissing the top of his head.

For all his worrying, Zagreus seemed pleased as they were, and for Thanatos, that was what really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to this point, thank you for reading.
> 
> I don't talk much on Twitter at the moment, but you can follow me there if you wanna talk or possibly see updates on future works @fangs444faes
> 
> I had a fuckin awful month and I was having a very hard time getting into the headspace to write this, so I do think it was best that I took my time. I have a lot of WIPs, but I don't think I can give a time period for when they will come out at the moment. I do find writing to be a welcome distraction, but sometimes it doesn't come as easily.
> 
> I spent hours (days?) on the editing alone for this part, so I don't think it would be a good idea to rush any of the things I have in the works just for the sake of posting. Hopefully that all is understandable and fingers crossed that I will be able to post something else sooner than later.
> 
> Thx for listening 🖤🦇

**Author's Note:**

> This is as much as I could handle editing so far so there's going to be a Part Two coming sooner than later (hopefully before V Day)
> 
> And yes, they will fuck.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🖤
> 
> My Twitter is @fangs444faes if you wanna talk or whatever


End file.
